Despues de la tormenta
by MittaM
Summary: Zuko & Katara. Aunque venga paz despues de tanto sufrimiento, el temor de lo vivido nos sigue persiguiendo y puede perturbarnos tanto como lo hacia antes


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

No creo que sea historia nueva para cualquier fan de la serie que se aproxima una pelicula de avatar, "The Last Airbender". Pensar en ella en mas de una forma me ha puesto a recordar avatar y llegan a la mente varios vestigios de ideas.

Para esta historia me imagine unos pocos dias, quizas un par de semanas luego de que se derrotase al señor del fuego y se acabara la guerra. Dice el dicho que "la subida es dificil, pero la caida es facil". En mi opinion despues de pasar por dificultades despues de mucho tiempo se crea una especie de vacio, temor podria llamarse de que los tiempos tranquilos son terriblemente efimeros. Por eso el contraste de los animos tan decaidos en un momento que deberia ser bastante fasto.

Visualize a Zuko y a Katara de una forma mas relajada, considerando que en esos momentos ya deberia haber un grado de amistad y de confianza entre ellos. Por eso el uso de apodos entre ellos, asi como bromas y sentido del humor. No creo que sea una idea muy imposible.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Despues de la Tormenta**

Un fuerte gemido inundo la habitación. En la oscuridad un cuerpo femenino se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la respiración rápida y agitada. Miro a los lados de forma aturdida como si no recordase por un momento donde se encontraba antes de tapar su rostro con las manos, volviendo a respirar lentamente luego de haberse pedido mentalmente que se calmase.

Katara volvió a acostarse en la cama, se llevo una mano a la frente y volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada: Los muebles de fina madera con hermosos grabados y detalles, la impecable alfombra color escarlata, las delicadas sabanas de seda, el suave (y algo exagerado de tamaño) colchón… Si bien Zuko había forzado bastante para que accedieran a quedarse en las mejores habitaciones del palacio, no podía negar que la comodidad en la que se encontraba era la mejor que había sentido en toda su vida y la paz de aquellos aposentos parecía reflejar la tranquilidad que empezaba a reinar en el mundo.

Sin embargo Katara estaba lejos de estar en paz. Su mente estaba turbia y su corazón estaba lleno de miedo. No era la mayor dificultad soportarlo en el día pero en la noche dormía en un estado de completa preocupación, y las pesadillas vivían dentro de su cabeza.

Gritos de gente que no conocía, hogares que no conocía derrumbándose sobre la gente, muerte, destrucción, fuego que siempre engullía todo a su paso… Todas las noches veía algún derivado de aquel grotesco espectáculo mental que se mostraba con vivo y morboso lujo de detalles en su subconsciente, y la mantenía agotada y traumatizada espiritualmente.

Salió de la cama, se puso una de las batas rojizas que pusieron a su disposición y salió de su habitación. Su habitación quedaba en uno de los corredores laterales del palacio de fuego por donde se extendía un largo corredor que conectaba las demás habitaciones. Del otro lado, separados por un barandal de piedra esculpido quedaba un radiante jardín con pasto fresco y arboles llenos de hojas y frutas. Se apoyo del borde del barandal y se intento sumergir en la imagen que tenia frente a ella, donde el color verde de las plantas tomaba un misterioso y llamativo tono oscuro bajo la luz de la luna.

Permaneció en ese lugar durante varios minutos, sorprendida lo silencioso que estaba todo a su alrededor. Incluso al mirar hacía uno de los extremos del corredor la oscuridad y el silencio que estaba al fondo eran casi tenebrosos. El lugar era grande y habitado por muchas personas, pero en la noche se sentía tan desierto como el templo del aire del este. Katara nunca pensó que podría llegar a hacer esa comparación.

Recién se había percatado que estaba descalza y el piso de mármol estaba frio, lo que le causaba una sensación agradable, cuando pareció escuchar unas pisadas provenientes de donde el corredor conectaba con las recamaras principales. Por un momento Katara se sobresalto por la aparición de alguien a esa hora, pero se corrigió recordándose que era una invitada y estaba en un lugar que probablemente tenia zonas que no dormía. Para esa persona, que podría estar haciendo guardia o dirigiéndose de una tarea a otra, ella debía ser una presencia más preocupante. Se coloco de espaldas al barandal para darle la cara a quien estaba pasando en ese momento para no dar una mala impresión. Al reconocer a quien tenía frente a ella su rostro se ilumino con tranquilidad.

Con una bata igual que la suya, pero con un impresionante patrón bordado en hilos dorados, se apareció Zuko, con el rostro cansado pero la mirada viva. Cuando este reconoció a Katara sonrio instintivamente y la llevo hacia ella con un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido con la misma intensidad y anhelo, como si ambos no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo. Se apoyo del barandal al lado de ella y la miro de arriba abajo

-¿Tienes problemas para dormir Katara? –Pregunto el rey de la nación del fuego con interés, aunque su voz no contaba con la misma fuerza que tenía en el día.

-Así es. No han sido noches muy buenas –Respondió la chica, frotándose el rostro con las manos

-Si quieres puedo pedir que te cambien a otra habitación.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes –Le detuvo Katara sonriente –No creo que haya mejor cuarto en este mundo.

-Me alegra escucharlo –Zuko se detuvo por un momento. Apoyo su barbilla en sus manos, las cuales reposaban en el barandal. Su tono de voz disminuyo -¿Pesadillas?

Katara asintió con la cabeza sin saber si Zuko la había visto o no. Recordó algunas imágenes que había tenido esa noche y se abrazo instintivamente a si misma. Zuko la miro de reojo y se acerco hacia ella. Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y se los froto con suavidad. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Katara debido al contacto.

-Hey –Empezó Zuko como si se le acabase de ocurrir una idea –Si quisieras, me gustaría llevarte a un sitio.

-¿Ahora? –Pregunto Katara arqueando una ceja. No vio ningún vestigio de maldad en la mirada de Zuko, así que estaba segura que hablaba en serio.

-Es dentro del palacio. No hay problema –Se defendió Zuko divertido ante la mirada de desconfianza de Katara.

-Oh. Tiene sentido –Dijo Katara, sintiéndose algo torpe por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad. Tanto la curiosidad como el deseo de dispersar su mente fueron motivos más que suficientes, así que se sujeto a modo de broma el brazo de Zuko mientras hacia un gesto con la mano -. Tenga la amabilidad de guiarme, su majestad.

Zuko y Katara caminaron en silencio a través del corredor hasta llegar al cimiento principal del palacio. La sorpresa y asombro de Katara se reflejaba en sus ojos, los cuales no dejaban de ver las enormes columnas, los brillantes y extensos tapetes en las paredes, las lujosas sillas de los consejeros y altos militares. Zuko redujo un poco su paso para que ella pudiera ver con mayor detenimiento todo lo que le rodeaba, entretenido por dentro al ver ese lado casi tan infantil de la joven, quien siempre reflejo gran madures y serenidad ante sus ojos.

Una puerta doble de madera los condujo a un camino perpendicular que terminaba en otra puerta que daba hacia una parte exterior del palacio. Un caminito de piedra pulida se abría paso a través de un campo cubierto de hierba y pequeños arbustos, terminando en una edificación de considerable tamaño, aunque de algún modo sin el aspecto real que tenían los otros edificios en derredor.

-No creo que este sea tu cuarto, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Katara con tono de burla, percatándose que aun sujetaba a Zuko por el brazo.

-Aun no somos tan amigos Katara –Respondió el joven con picardía, recibiendo un codazo amistoso en las costillas ante la respuesta. Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, Zuko se detuvo y soltó la mano de Katara, quien le miro de forma enigmática.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Entra tu primero.

-Preferiría… preferiría que no –Dijo Katara con cierta vergüenza, sintiéndose nuevamente una extraña que no debía entrar a un lugar sin permiso.

-Si el problema es el permiso, tienes el permiso del rey de esta nación –Se defendió Zuko arqueando la cabeza en forma de broma, como si no le importara su titulo –Confía en mi, entra.

Aun dudosa, Katara se acerco a la puerta doble, empujándola con fuerza. Resulto ser más ligera de lo que aparentaba, por lo que ambas partes se abrieron de lado a lado con plenitud. La imagen que tenia frente a ella hiso que Katara suprimiera un gemido de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abrían y brillaban con pasión.

En el centro de la recamara había un estanque de agua cristalina, rodeado de piedras y flores que le daban una apariencia pacifica. La estructura no tenia techo, por lo que la luz de la luna entraba y se reflejaba con intensidad en la superficie del agua. Salvo por las paredes, no había nada que simulara que la mano del hombre había estado cerca de ese lugar. Era perfecto y por mucho uno de los lugares más bonitos que había visto.

-¿Qué… que es esto? –Pregunto Katara casi sin palabras, caminando hipnóticamente hacia el estanque.

-Mi padre mando a construirlo. Se alimenta de un rio submarino –Explico Zuko haciendo ademanes con las manos, aunque sabía que Katara no lo estaba viendo.

-¿Tu padre? –Katara se volteo al hacer la pregunta. Zuko se dio cuenta al instante del por que el tono con el que hiso esa pregunta.

-Sorprendente, ¿Verdad? –Camino hasta estar al lado de Katara frente al agua. –Hasta donde recuerdo nunca lo vi siquiera cerca de este lugar, así que tu idea de por qué lo hiso es tan buena como la mía.

-¿Para alguno de ustedes quizás?

-¡Eso si que sería una sorpresa! –Exclamo Zuko con burla fingida, reprimiendo con fuerza esa posibilidad en su mente -. Lo construyo antes de que Azula naciera, y mi madre no valía lo suficiente para darle un regalo como este –Se dio cuenta de que pensó de forma tan déspota como su padre, por lo que cerró con fuerza los ojos y se avergonzó de haber mencionado a su madre de esa forma. Una mano sobre su hombro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Pues yo lo aprecio mucho –Dijo Katara sonriente, frotándole el hombro de la misma forma que el hiso con ella hace un tiempo –Y te agradezco que lo compartas conmigo.

Como si de dos niños se tratasen, Zuko y Katara se quedaron un tiempo de pie mirando el agua moverse pasivamente por el aire. Si no fuese por las paredes que existían a lo lejos se sentía como si estuviesen en otro universo, donde solamente ellos existían. Quizás ese era el lugar en la tierra más parecido al mundo espiritual

-¿Y qué tan profundo es?

-¿Disculpa? –Reacciono Zuko al no haber prestado atención a la pregunta

-El estanque. ¿Qué tan profundo es? –Volvió a preguntar Katara, esta vez apuntando hacia el agua –Es difícil notarlo por la oscuridad.

-Oh –Exclamo Zuko antes de encogerse de hombros –No lo se

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Katara se voltease a ver a Zuko, quien mantenía una imagen de total ignorancia. A Katara le costaba creer que estuviese hablando en serio.

-Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Katara poniéndose las manos en la cintura. Abrió la boca con asombro al volver a ver la cara de completa falta de conocimiento en el rostro del rey de la nación del fuego –Zuko, dime que estas bromeando.

-Hay muchos baños ahí dentro Katara –Exclamo el muchacho haciendo una ademan al mencionar el palacio –Supongo que nunca se me ocurrió

Las últimas palabras de Zuko salieron con un tono de vergüenza al encontrarse con la risa de Katara, quien no podía creer lo que le acababan de confesar.

-¡No es divertido! –Exclamo Zuko

-Sí que lo es –Replico Katara entretenida. Se llevo las manos hacia la espalda y mordió su labio inferior mientras le llegaba a la mente una idea que estaba seguro, Zuko se había imaginado.

-¿Puedo Entrar?

-Disfrútalo –Dijo Zuko casi de inmediato. Al instante en que le dieron la aprobación Katara se quito la bata y se acerco como una chiquilla curiosa al estanque. Entro un pie en el agua y chillo de forma tan exagerada que Zuko miro a su alrededor esperando que no la oyeran.

-¡Esta tan fresca! –Exclamo Katara regocijada al sentir la temperatura en sus pies descalzos –Zuko, tienes que probar esto. Entra, ¡Entra!

-Creo que paso –Dijo Zuko alzando las manos, entretenido con la manera en que Katara se estaba comportando.

-Por favor –Suplico la chica, poniendo una cara angelical mientras ponía las manos a modo de rezo. Zuko no supo si aun estaba actuando dramáticamente o si en verdad quería que entrara. Dejo de resistirse y se quito la bata, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando el viento golpeo su torso desnudo.

-Qué bueno que duermes con ropa –Se burlo Katara al ver a Zuko estremecerse por la corriente de aire, imperceptible para ella.

-El sentimiento es mutuo

Cuando ambos tuvieron sus pies en el agua, se tomaron de las manos para protegerse hasta saber cual era al profundidad. Mientras avanzaron se dieron cuenta que la mayor parte del estaque no cubría por encima de sus muslos, salvo la parte final por donde entraba el agua, donde la profundidad era evidente.

Mientras exploraba con sus pies el estanque Zuko pudo sentirse nuevamente como un niño, sensación que, estaba seguro, sería casi imposible de vivir con las responsabilidades que le caerían en el futuro. Al pensar en esto sintió que estaba al punto de cruzar una frontera sin retorno y pensó en lo mucho que debía apreciar este momento.

-Gracias –Dijo Zuko mientras apretaba firmemente la mano de Katara. Camino hasta el borde del estanque y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared. El agua llegaba por debajo de su pecho y sintió desaparecer todos los pesares y penurias del mundo. –Se siente bien –Exhalo con debilidad, no para que lo escucharan, sino como una manifestación de cómo se sentía.

-Apuesto a que si –Le apoyo Katara, sentándose a su lado

El tiempo pareció detenerse y ambos entraron en una especie de trance. Había algo tan sureal en el escenario en el que estaban que si no movían las manos dentro del agua estarían seguros de que estaban soñando. La visión reducida por la oscuridad contrastando con el brillo blanco de la luz de la luna en el agua y el reflejo de las hojas de los arbustos y flores era impresionante.

Zuko estaba deseoso de preguntar algo. Hundió su cabeza en el agua y la sacó lentamente mientras exhalaba. Sentir el agua correr desde su cabello hasta su rostro lo mantuvo calmado.

-¿Tus pesadillas son frecuentes Katara?

-Más de lo que me gustarían –Respondió la chica en voz baja, acercando sus rodillas al pecho y abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Con que sueñas? –Al preguntar esto Zuko giro la cabeza para poder ver a Katara, pero esta no lo veía en lo absoluto. Solamente mantenía los ojos en el borde del agua, meditativamente.

-Cosas feas –Respondió de inmediato –Sufrimiento, destrucción, dolor, f-

-Fuego –Completo Zuko, leyendo la palabra de la mente de Katara.

-No debería pensar en eso. Debería pensar positivo, pero al verdad es que a veces me mata por dentro pensar que todo ese dolor vuelva.

Katara dejo de hablar al momento que un gimoteo se escapo inconscientemente. Hundió su boca en el agua e intento despejar su mente para mantener por dentro las lagrimas que había acumulado en sus ojos. Zuko la saco de su concentración cuando la atrajo hacia sí, colocándola delante de el, de modo que su espalda descansara en su pecho. Coloco su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y la abrazo con firmeza bajo el agua. Irónicamente, cuando se sintió segura al estar acurrucada en Zuko fue que empezó a llorar en silencio.

Zuko se mantuvo en silencio. Se le habían ocurrido algunas frases de aliento, pero le parecían ridículas al recitarlas en su mente. Prefirió solamente abrazarla en silencio para que no se sintiera sola. Después de unos segundos Katara se relajo y se apoyo del todo sobre su pecho, echando la cabeza para atrás. Las mejillas de ambos se rozaron pero solo reaccionaron apretando las manos del otro bajo el agua.

-No te preocupes, seré un buen rey Katara –Susurró Zuko, ocultándose en la larga cabellera de la chica.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda –Dijo Katara en tono esperanzador, apoyando con suavidad su cabeza con la del chico. Sintió una alegría tan poderosa al escuchar esas palabras con tanta firmeza que se sintió flotar en el agua.

-Oye, Zuko…

-Dígame, maestra agua

-Si me durmiera aquí, ¿Evitarías que me ahogara?

Al escuchar la pregunta, tanto Zuko como Katara empezaron a reír de forma tonta. Sin embargo Zuko la atrajo más hacia sí, y reafirmo su abrazo.

-Supongo que sí pero, ¿No estarías mejor en una cama?

-SI, pero ahora mismo no tendré la mente tan en paz en una cama como la tengo ahora.

-Me parece justo.

Katara no respondió el último comentario. En esa posición Zuko pensó que no tendrían problemas si ambos se dormían, pero prefirió mantenerse despierto para cuidarla. Mientras meditaba en los tiempos que estaban por venir, sonrió entretenido al pensar en la excusa que daría si los encontraban así en la mañana.

**Fin.**


End file.
